


Hungover Angels

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff, Hangover, Happy John, Husbands, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Out of Character, Partial Nudity, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Sherlock, Smile, Sweet Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: John and Sherlock spend some time in bed together after having a small and drunken party with just the two of them the night before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on Tumblr.
> 
> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

 

 

John laid in bed looking up at the ceiling, thinking about last night's little celebration he had with his husband. It was also the first time in a long while that they got somewhat wasted on alcohol. Hench, it was not that much to get severely drunk but it was enough for them. He remembered Sherlock giving him a lap dance and making out with each other while music played in the background. But he also remembered that they slowed danced as well...it was a sloppy slow dance but he didn't care. Last night was definitely crazy but they had so much fun. Not to mention, they were so much in love and John still feels they way about his man.

“God, last night was amazing. ...Maybe next time we will limit our alcohol intake. I can handle being a bit drunk but not like _that_. Though, hearing Sherlock speak at times while he was drunk as pretty adorable.” John thought to himself. John moved to stretch out a bit on the bed. He caught Sherlock sleeping from the corner of his eye and then laid on his side, looking at Sherlock. He was sleeping on his stomach, lightly snoring. His messy, curly hair was covering a bit of his face but he could see one of his eyes and his mouth through it. John smiled and giggled softly.

“Awe. He looks like such an angel. A drunken angel. And he is _mine_.” John thought. John touched Sherlock's face lightly, rubbing it gently.

“God, I love this man.” John said silently to himself. Suddenly, Sherlock started to move as John moved his hand away from. He opened his eyes and saw John looking at him.

“How long have you been staring at me?” Sherlock asked.

“Oh, not that long. Maybe like 5 minutes. I have been open longer though but I was thinking.” John replied.

“About last night?” Sherlock asked another question.

“Yep.” John said. Sherlock smiled.

“That's a night neither one of us will forgot for a while.” Sherlock told him.

“Nor our bodies. We got so fucking wasted last night that I can still feeling just a bit.” John said back.

“Oh, that's for sure! I am still feeling it a bit myself.” Sherlock exclaimed as he then laid on his back and stretched on the bed. John just laid there, looking at his husband and smiling the entire time.

“And speaking angels...I feel like I am in heaven when I am with him, regardless of where we are.” John thought once again. Suddenly, Sherlock scooted closer to him and snuggled up against him and his body.

“Well, I can tell that someone is definitely naked in this bed.” John piped up.

“John, when I am _EVER_ wearing clothes in bed with you when we are sleeping in our bed?” Sherlock asked. John actually took a minute to think about that but could not come up with a single time.

“Good point. I am not complaining, though.” John answered. John usually wears a pair of boxers to sleep but last night...he decided to go commando.

“By the way...you feel wonderful.” Sherlock said, get more comfy in John's arms.

“You do, too, Darling.” John said back. Without even a warning, Sherlock gently got on top of John and kissed him quickly then looked at John's face. John suddenly smirk and both of them began to make out. They were not trying to get horny so the making out session was more gentle but there was a lot of touching and caressing going on. After a couple of minutes, they stopped and panted, trying to catch their breaths. Sherlock laid on top of him and John held his hubby in place. Both of them were smiling.

“God, I feel so hungover but it's not as bad I thought it would be.” Sherlock said.

“Same here. I mean, we didn't drink anything too heavy but yeah, there is still a hungover effect happening and I feel it as well. How do you feel, though?” John explained.

“I feel happy.” Sherlock replied.

“Me too.” John said.

“And a bit gassy.” Sherlock piped up. John chuckled.

“Actually, I was just fucking around with you on the gassy part. I just wanted make you laugh or was trying to.” Sherlock told him.

“I figured that but I am not worried about it even if you did. We both got to take showers anyway.” John told him. Sherlock groaned. He just realized that they would need to get out of bed, though, he was dreading this.

“Do _we_ really have to get out of bed?” Sherlock asked.

“I am afraid that we do, honey. Eventually, one of us is going to have to use the bathroom, regardless whether it is a shower or not.” John answered. Sherlock groaned again.

“...I don't wanna.” Sherlock said, with a bit of both sadness and irritation in his voice but it was not towards John. John kissed the top of Sherlock's head.

“I know. I do not want to either but we are going to have to sooner or later.” John said back. Sherlock looked at him.

“...I just wan to lay here all day with you.” Sherlock told him. John kissed Sherlock again then Sherlock sighed.

“I love you.” John said when he pulled away, still looking at him, smiling. Sherlock smiled back.

“I love you, too, John.” Sherlock said back to him. Sherlock kissed him back and then rolled off of John. Both of them got out of bed and spent the rest of the morning in the shower, together.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
